To Take Apart
by machi-pan
Summary: He'd never let anyone see him cry. Ironically, Kise was the one to make him forget that rule. Fluffy, Akashi-centric, (slight) GoMxAkashi, Post-Winter Cup.


**To Take Apart**

* * *

><p><strong>an: No angst! Extreme fluff! Don't expect Bokushi, expect Oreshi (the kind, cute shoujo prince with two red eyes) So - after discovering the disturbing lack of crying!Akashi and GomxAkashi fics...I sulked a little before creating my own one**

**warnings: boy/boy if you squint really hard, grammatical errors and typos scattered all over the place probably**

**disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

><p>He can confidently state that currently, what he was feeling was one of the happiest feelings he had ever felt in his life. Previously, the result of Rakuzan's match against Seirin made him sink like a rock. However, he figured that much was inevitable.<p>

The Rakuzan team barely interacted after the fall and the elongated depression was mutual against all first-string students. He thinks he saw even Hayama crying once.

Usually, these sort of things healed over time. Rakuzan proved that, and soon they were back on their feet, training at dramatic lengths as expected of a prestigious school as strict as theirs. Although this process was different with Akashi; the members understood that this was a first-time experience. A very unfair one at that.

Yet it was also a first-time experience when Mibuchi coaxed Akashi out of his shell with kind words and the patience that he needed. In fact, Rakuzan as a whole had mellowed down, much to Akashi's surreptitious amusement.

Sure, the team's relationship was still a bit strained but it was perhaps safe to safe that should he call them friends, they would say the same. Though that didn't save the fact that everyone found everyone annoying. _Well_, he thought, _it's better this way anyway_.

It was for this reason that he was pulled out of his minor depression. With the factor of his true colours coming out, it was somewhat easier to adapt to a more socially acceptable theme as well. Mibuchi Reo was proud to say that his junior captain could now be described as tame, polite and manageable.

And, encouraged by his current teammates, Akashi responded to Kise's invitation of a Kiseki no Sedai meet-up. Naturally, he was the only one who accepted. But when news got out (due to Kise's blabbermouth) of his positive reply, Muraskibara RSVP'd, followed by Midorima along with Kuroko and then, to his surprise, Aomine (Akashi suspected that Kuroko threw in a threat). And so the colourful group arranged the meeting. It was just over the internet that they included details but the mere thought of communicating decently was healthy enough for the former Teikou team.

* * *

><p>A warm breeze ruffled Akashi's fiery hair as he ran across the fields, a colt trotting behind him joyfully. The boy laughed as he zigzagged in his course only to turn around and pout when he noticed the animal lose interest and duck its head down to idly nibble at the grass.<p>

"Come here, Seijuro." Shizuka called in gentle amusement, her arm outstretched in a generous manner. "Yukimaru is getting tired so maybe we should let him rest."

Although reluctantly, Akashi gave the beautiful, pure white horse's long snout an affectionate stroke before leaving the paddock and joining his Mother on the outdoor table. "Ma, what happens when Yukimaru gets really really big? Will Father take him away?"

"Of course not," The woman brushed his hair away from his forehead before pinching his cheek slightly. "Yukimaru is all yours, Seijuro. And if keeping him makes you happy then Daddy would be a fool to take him back. If it comes to that, I won't let him."

Akashi crinkled his nose a little in protest, gently swatting the fingers off his face before childishly giggling.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The smile that Akashi gave was infectious. However, it was his Mother's smile that was special. It edited every atom that created her, converting her skin into steel that reflected both deep kin and Akashi's eyes. It turned her into a powerful vacuum that reduced her surroundings into spiralling memories that twisted and illuminated them. It broke down all barriers, pounded into an innocent heart, carved into an intelligent brain, wrote every building block that created Akashi Seijuro.

It was Autumn, and it was warm and slightly humid and the trees were beautiful. He felt that cold turned warm, and the very red that haunted him became a welcoming hue.

And yet, this person who held such a loving smile for him dubbed the value of his Father, who had such a contrasting, cold as ice expression, as something to be loved as well. "But remember always, Seijuro. Your Father was the one who made meeting Yukimaru possible.

"So for now, let's thank him for his gift."

* * *

><p>Midorima believed he had arrived first although Kuroko insisted that he had been there from the start. They exchanged a polite greeting, a definite improvement from their usual encounters. They spotted Murasakibara from afar because of his big size but neither said anything until he was close enough.<p>

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted. "It's been a while. Midorima-kun too."

"Indeed it has." Midorima replied, an eyebrow raised to give an aura of his usual displeasure.

"Ara? Kuro-chin and Mido-chin." He loomed over, a packet of chips in one hand. "Ah?" He emitted at the look Midorima was giving him. "I'm not eating off the floor again, Mido-chin." He raised his chips up half-heartedly for emphasis.

"Hmph, I never said that."

"Why do you care?"

"I _don't._"

"Mmh...being a tsundere again?"

Midorima sputtered while the corners of Kuroko's lips quirked up noticeably for two seconds.

"You-!" He adjusted his glasses with a scowl. "Never mind. Anyway, why did the idiot call us out here first instead of just meeting up at his place?"

"Kise-kun said he's still cramming with tidying up his apartment room. Us meeting together prior to it will give him time to stall, he said."

A loud snort was heard through the distance. Kuroko and Midorima turned to see who it was with Murasakibara giving a quick glance before staring back at his chips with disinterest.

"It's almost embarrassing seeing you guys like this. All cute and buddy-buddy." Aomine announced, swaggering towards the group and giving a lazy, wickedly amused smile at Midorima's expression of disgust. "What? Don't let me stop you."

"Is there something wrong with that, Aomine-kun?"

"Nah," Aomine drawls a little. "It's kinda hilarious as well. Embarrassing but hilarious. How are you holding up, hm?" He addressed Midorima who in return gave him a scowl.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Aomine gave his casual shrug, already losing interest in a topic he initiated. He turned and nodded at Kuroko, shrugging off Midorima's cry of 'don't ignore me!'

"Oi, Tetsu. Is the idiot coming?"

"Kagami-kun said it wasn't his place to intrude in a meeting like this."

"Is this the same Kagami that literally opposed Akashi in the middle of our first little reunion? You know, the one that sported a nasty cut on his upper cheek _because _of it? Heh, what a pansy."

"Aomine-kun can just say that he misses him."

"Mine-chin is copying Mido-chin's qualities."

"_Excuse me_, Murasakibara, would you stop that already (nodayo)?"

"_Ah_? Why the hell are you teaming up for?"

When they arrived at the apartment complex, Muraskibara was the first one to point out Akashi who was waiting patiently near the entrance of Kise's building. He looked up when he heard the giant call him in his own unique way, travelled his gaze amongst the group and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Good afternoon Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko and Aomine."

"Yo," Aomine gave a lazy wave of a hand while Midorima properly nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"It's been a long time, Akashi." Midorima edged the suspicion out of his voice. After all, they were all there to witness Akashi's change of character.

"Too long." Akashi agreed.

"Was Akashi-kun waiting for a while?" Kuroko prompted, standing a bit closer than when Akashi last encountered him.

"It's fine, Kuroko. I arrived just a few minutes ago. Now," Akashi turned, glancing over his shoulder to meet four pairs of eyes. "Shall we head in and alert Kise of our arrival?"

The inside of Kise's temporary home adorned nifty arrangement, one that anyone with a sense of decor and fashion would appreciate. It was simple, stylish and in terms of maturity and sophistication, did not coincide with Kise's personality. The luxurious component however, did.

"This is what happens when you're a damn model." Aomine muttered under his breath.

"Isn't it cool?" Kise replied, unabashed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway guys, come in already! It's pretty cold out there. A professional just installed heating here not too long ago."

"Damn model." Aomine repeated again as he side-stepped the group and strode inside first. When Kise leapt up to greet him, he pushed him away from the side of his face. "Keep it where it's wanted, Kise. Want me to hit you?"

"Ehh, no way!" Kise immediately retracted his arms and pouted. "This is the first time we've seen each other in so long and you're being brutal. Aominecchi definitely won't be having seconds!"

Aomine rolled his eyes and fell against the couch, already hogging the majority of it and kicking his feet up. "I'll just steal off your plate. You can't eat that much since you're a model, right?"

"Why do you have to be so bitter about it?" Kise sulkily whined. "Oh!" His eyes lit up as he repeated his previous action of running towards the door with his arms outstretched. "Kurokocchi!"

Naturally, Kuroko dodged. His face was as blank as ever as he crept inside, scanning the interior design with Murasakibara following after him. From a host's point of view, it was quite a depressing sight since neither of them looked amused. Going forward though, Kise had to remind himself that these were their default looks.

"Kise-kun has a nice place."

"Don't just avoid my arms like that!" Kise cried. "Murasakibarracchi, you too!"

"Kise-chin stinks of perfume," Murasakibara grimaced, his nose crinkling as he sent a deadly look over his shoulder. "If you spread that scent over me, I'll crush you."

"Hah, got it." The model sighed.

He looked hopefully at Midorima who held a cow plushie in his left hand.

"Don't touch me." Midorima declared as he entered instantaneously, moving towards the lounge part near a certain Touou Academy student (who was amusing himself with the television as big as the surface area of a four-family dining table).

"You guys...!" Kise wore the saddest expression he could muster - one that definitely promised a kick to the skull if his preferred sempai was there. "You're so cruel!"

The youngest of the pack watched the scene fondly, a speck of amusement in his eyes as he toed off his shoes and placed them next to Kuroko's. The former captain expected something like this would happen. Such was the peculiar relationship of the Kiseki no Sedai members.

What he didn't expect, however, was Kise's arms wrapping tightly around him when he looked back up.

"At least Akashicchi lets me hug him!"

Akashi was not an emotional person.

When his facade was functioning properly, all emotions were lodged, hidden behind his speech and mannerisms. Even with aforementioned facade omitted, Akashi was generally optimistic, if not logical and smiley. Although the association between those words and Akashi was faint and very subtle, the connection was genuine.

He seldom had outbursts like the ever-bitter Midorima. He definitely wasn't as moody as Aomine, or as explosive as Murasakibara. He was nowhere near Kise's person though neither did he resemble Kuroko's quiet dignity.

While there were complaints about his attitude and his everlasting cockiness (which had faded due to the outcome of the Winter Cup), the way he held himself was admirable to many. Not unlike a true Akashi heir, the teen held his emotions in check or displayed them in a mature manner, never revealing nor creating a fuss out of it.

-And yet for some reason, Kise's smile reminds of him of his Mother's. For perhaps the same unknown reason, the warmth of his arms deterred his vision. For the reason still mysterious to him, Akashi let out a soft breath as the arms finally let him go.

"There!" Kise turned slightly and stuck his tongue out towards his teammates who had turned around to watch them idly. "Anyway, you people have _got _to learn some manners. I'm treating you all so don't ignore my welcome! By the way Midorima, aren't you big on etiquette?"

"...Even still," Midorima adjusted his glasses. "I don't want to be touched by the likes of you."

"Mido-chin is so stingy."

"Hey!" Kise complained. "Even if you say that, Murasakibaracchi, didn't you say the same thing!?"

"Leave the guy alone, Kise." Aomine drawled. "He probably thinks that that kind of thing is a punishment or something."

"Why do all of you have to tease me this much!?"

"We're not teasing, Kise-kun. We're stating the truth."

"Well - Akashicchi let me hug him! You guys saw!"

"Yeah," Aomine turned his head and squinted his eyes at Kise, his forehead creasing. "And now he's _crying_."

"...Eh!?"

The students' head simultaneously turned to view their former leader.

Akashi widened his eyes, his sight blurred. A cautious hand reached up and as his pale finger touched his face, he was astonished to feel moisture. "Oh..." He emitted in realization.

"A-ak-_Akashicchi_!?" Kise gaped. "I'm so sorry! _I'm sorry_!"

"_Shut up._" Aomine barked, stalking over from the couch to hit Kise on the head. "You don't know how annoying that is," He grumbled, those panicky gold irises reminding him of a particular apologetic mushroom. He took a second to examine Akashi's state before sticking a finger in his ear. "I'll get some water."

"Thank you," Akashi replied with a nod. Aomine looked surprised for a moment there before returning the simple gesture and retreating to the kitchen. "Kise, you did no harm. Stop worrying for now."

"B-but Akashicchi!"

Midorima hit Kise on the other side of his freshly wounded head.

"OW!"

"Don't you start crying too!" Midorima scolded.

"Kise-chin is an idiot." Murasakibara glared down at the bubbly blond. "He made Aka-chin cry."

"No, that's not it, Murasakibara." Akashi chuckled a little, wiping his eyes once again. Kuroko appeared at his side with a handful of tissues. The Rakuzan player quietly thanked him and dabbed his eyes with them.

Aomine returned with a glass of water and offered it to Akashi who gratefully took it.

"I'm sorry for this poor display, everyone." Akashi apologized quietly between sips.

"It's only natural to cry, Akashi-kun. Please don't be embarrassed." Kuroko soothed with his lulling rumble of a voice. "It's fair that we all blame Kise-kun."

"I'm really sorry!" Kise tried again, bowing from his waist with his own well-loved eyes a little teary.

"Kise-chin is a _baka. _And his perfume stinks too."

"Agreed," Midorima murmured. "How can you call yourself a host?"

Kise started sobbing. "You all..."

"Don't start." Aomine tch'ed.

"Ano, if I may ask," Kuroko announced his presence, although his ghost-acts didn't faze Akashi at all. "Why were you crying?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain myself..." Akashi replied calmly. His eyes were still red-rimmed. "But I suppose it had to do with the memories I had as a child."

"Wait a second." Aomine back-tracked, pointing his finger at Akashi.

"Don't point." Akashi reprimanded with no venom.

The finger descended but Aomine's curiosity didn't. "What the hell? All Kise did was _hug _you. Akashi, you're a sad guy."

"Hey, Aomine." Midorima snapped at him. "Don't go saying things like that."

"Mine-chin, you cried when you lost to Kuro-chin's team."

"Oi! _So did you_!" Aomine barked defensively.

Murasakibara glared fiercely at him.

"If I remember correctly," Kuroko made his input. "Everyone here cried."

Midorima harshly cleared his throat "_There was no need to say that (nanodayo)._"

A sudden laugh rumbled out from Akashi's mouth and he was faced with surprised expressions. "Oh, it's nothing really." Another soft chuckle left him before his head cocked to the side and the small smile that then followed squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm just really glad I met you. All of you."

Akashi's front suddenly collided with something soft. This time he was prepared though. He placed a hand on top of Kuroko's head and hugged back with his other, feeling slightly toned arms squeeze him tightly.

"I'm so glad we met Akashi-kun too." Kuroko replied above Akashi's shoulder.

Kise's eyes started bubbling again. "Mou...me too!" He hopped near the hugging duo and joined them on the side, reaching around the both of them and clutching onto their clothes.

Midorima looked like he wanted to say something, Aomine rolled his eyes and looked a little conflicted and Murasakibara stared at the scene through unblinking, squinted eyes.

He sniffled a little. "Oh no, I'm crying again." Kise wailed, rubbing his hugging victims' backs in retaliation. "Why isn't Akashicchi crying with me?"

"Well, I don't think it'll happen again." Akashi replied in amusement. "But I suppose that's because I've never been exposed to that sort of treatment until just now."

"Wait..._what._" Midorima's voice.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows in a rare display. "Does that mean...that was Akashi-kun's first time being hugged?"

Akashi frowned before nodding slowly.

"Ever?!" Kise squeaked. "In your _life!?_"

"Ever in my life," The prodigy confirmed.

There was a minute pause that Akashi could have used to take in all the dumbstruck emotions that displayed on his teammates' faces. Aomine was the first one to break the silence.

"...Screw what I said before. Akashi, you're the saddest guy I've ever _met_."

There was suddenly some movement. Kise grunted in surprise. The redhead looked up and blinked in a tiny show of shock. "...Midorima?"

Midorima blushed through an irritated expression. "Shut it, Akashi." He muttered under his breath as he loomed over the three in his own embrace. "...I am only doing this because this is the second hug you've ever received regardless of your age. I'm not doing this because I want to."

Aomine's snort could be heard somewhere in the background. The smile grew on Akashi's face as he shuffled inside the group hug a little to reach backwards and give Midorima's head an affectionate little pat.

"Thank you, Midorima."

It was growing quite warm with three large bodies surrounding him. But he didn't mind being towered over for once.

"Well?" Kise beamed at the remainder of the group. "Are you party-poopers going to join or what?"

The 'ganguro' had disgust written all over his face. "Hell no."

"What a pain." Murasakibara countered.

"Aomine-kun, even Midorima-kun joined."

"He has a point. I had to shatter my dignity, Aomine. If you can't handle this then you must be weaker than I thought."

"That's right! Aominecchi's pride will really be the downfall of him. But to think that Midorimacchi could do this! _Amazing_! Maybe your team is softening you up, Midorimacchi."

"Apparently Takao-kun can work wonders with him. I even heard that Midorima-kun pedalled the rickshaw last week."

"Shut up and get them to join!"

"Don't wanna." Murasakibara whined.

"It would make me really happy." Akashi spoke up for once, eyes trained on the giant. The group lapsed into a silence.

"Ah, to hell with it." Aomine snapped before moving opposite to Midorima and embracing as much of the group as he could. He swatted Kise when he let out a loud cheer.

The Rakuzan captain in the centre raised a hand and gestured Muraskibara to come closer, a gentle smile on his face. Although reluctantly, eventually Muraskibara, with his huge figure, wrapped his long arms around the Kiseki no Sedai and completed the circle.

"...This is so _gay_."

"Of course Aomine-kun had to ruin the moment...I'm quite disappointed in him."

"So am I-ssu!"

"You don't get a say, Kise!"

"Why do you guys always end up bullying me!?"

Akashi smiled.

_Autumn was coming._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
